


Keep It

by mybeanieandme



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Anal Sex, Booty Calls, Canon compliant-ish, Episode: s04e06 Game On, Events happen during and around season 4 episode 6, M/M, makingout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 08:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybeanieandme/pseuds/mybeanieandme
Summary: Sam decides he actually does want his necktie back.





	Keep It

**Author's Note:**

> No one has proof read this. I wrote it back in January when, after the millionth time of rewatching the West Wing, I was struck with realization of how very hard I ship Will and Sam. 
> 
> I had intended for it to be many many chapters but life got in the way. This is chapter 1 and the start of chapter 2 at the end. But it's all completed as far as I am concerned. I hope one day to revisit these characters.

When he’d arrived in Orange County he’d thought very little of the man he was to meet. A simple task, convince him to change his mind. His candidate was dead, and it was an embarrassment to keep campaigning. 

He hadn’t thought much of the man when he’d walked into the mattress warehouse that served as the campaign office. He was passionate and unreasonable, and Sam was caught up more in the thoughts of some weird latent nostalgia when the Bartlett campaign had run out of converted store fronts. 

The man was steadfast and quick with press conference questions and Sam had felt something stir he hadn’t felt in the while. 

But at the bar. At the bar the man had gotten angry. This- Bill Bailey- no Will Bailey. He’d spat facts with a vigor and a justice and power. And Sam wanted to absolutely wreck him. 

It had been a while since he’d kissed a boy and he supposed he’d never really dated a boy. There were those cliche fratty nights where he’d been so drunk he’d made out with a few male pre-law students. He’d always liked boys. But he liked girls too, and those were easier to court in a public setting. 

He’d slept with only one man, at Duke, one of his favorite professor’s TAs. And it had meant more to one of them and not the other and it left Sam on the wrong end of a broken heart. 

But this Will Bailey. Huffy and brilliant and incredulous. 

There was something about his glasses, and the eyes beyond those glasses. Simple wire frames, function over fashion, and dark eyes. 

And Sam wanted Will writhing beneath him. 

Sam needed to get out of there. He stood and applause erupted. Sam said a few words to the room, trying to be eloquent while suppressing an erection and escaping as quickly as possible. 

He walked to the door. 

“Don’t forget your necktie,” Will said, hand with tie outstretched. 

“Keep it,” Sam said and paused just long enough in the doorway to wonder what Will would look like tied up with that tie. 

__

He’d booked a hotel and he wasn’t sure why. That was a lie, he knew exactly why. He was tempting fate. He’d taken out his phone and flipped it open a dozen times. Until his finger slipped and rang Will Bailey. 

“Hello?” came a groggy voice on the other side of the line.

“Will? It’s Sam Seaborn.”

There was a pause.

“You’re aware that it is 2:30 in the morning on the west coast?” there was that anger again.

“I am well aware as I am still on the west coast.”

“You missed your flight?”

“Changed my mind about the tie- I’d like it back,” it was thin. The thinnest, clearest lie. He felt like cellophane. 

“Okaaaay.” Will sounded almost fully awake. “I’ll mail it to you.”

“Right now,” Sam insisted. “Can you meet me at the Hilton? Room 302?”

__

And Will was there half an hour later in crumpled joggers and a hoodie. 

“You came,” Sam said, trying to keep his voice even.

“You’re crazy,” Will responded and nearly threw the tie in Sam’s face before turning around and walking away.

“Wait-,” Sam managed to grab his arm before he could get too far. 

And there was quiet in the hotel hallway as Will looked down at where Sam’s fingers were wrapped a little too tightly on his wrist. 

“Something else I can do there for you, Sam?” Will asked, eyebrow cocked as he turned to face Sam completely. 

Will watched Sam’s expression change, like all of a sudden his senses had come back to him. “Sorry,” he said, so softly Will had missed it at first. 

“Sorry?” Will repeated. 

“Goodnight, Will Bailey,” Sam let him go and retreated the foot and a half back into his room.

“Oh no you don’t,” Will said and it was his turn to catch Sam by his thin cotton t-shirt. Sam lead him into the hotel room and Will closed the door.

“The way you sounded on the phone and the hour you called- I assumed this was a booty call,” Will chuckled a little.

Sam blanched and Will’s smile broadened.

“So I was right?” 

Sam could only respond with the most imperceptible nod. 

“Well, I’m flattered, Mr. Seaborn,” Will said and he made his way to sit on the bed. “What gave me away?”

“Gave you away?” Sam blinked

“Is it that obvious?” Will asked unamused. “I thought I had it pretty well hidden.”

“I assure you, I have no clue what you’re talking about,” Sam finally sat beside him.

“You- didn’t think I was gay?” Will said.

Sam shook his head.

“But you- still invited me- nay- demanded me over?”

Sam nodded. 

“Bold move. I can respect that.” 

Sam shrugged.

“I’m going to kiss you now,” Will said.

And Sam didn’t have time to react. Will’s lips were nice. And so very very soft. Sam’s arms wrapped instinctively around Will, pulling him closer.

It was cliché but Sam didn’t want it to end. It was as sweet a kiss as he’d had in a while. But it did end and Sam sighed warmly. 

“Good?” Will asked.

Sam nodded and kissed him again. He lay back and pulled Will down with him. His arms around him, he wanted him naked like yesterday and already tumbling under the sheets. He reached for the zipper on the hoodie and Will held his hand. 

“It’s- been a while,” Will said hesitantly. 

Sam nodded, eyes so sincere Will felt his heart stumble. “For me too.”

“I don’t have a lot of time for dating-“ Will started to explain.

“My last date- with Leo’s daughter and before that it- was a call girl,” Sam said. 

“I read about that,” Will nodded and Sam kissed him again. 

“We don’t have to do anything,” Sam assured him. “I wanted to absolutely ravage you at the bar, but, honestly, right now kissing is really nice.” 

“Ravage me?” Will chuckled. “Who said I was a bottom?” 

____

 

Sam awoke to his phone nearly vibrating itself off the table. 

He flipped it open instinctively and heard the voice of none other than Claudia Jean. “WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?”

“California,” Sam said blearily into the phone. 

“CALIFORNIA ISN’T IN DC, SAM,” CJ exclaimed. 

Sam couldn’t help but laugh, “I know that, CJ. I-.” His eyes glanced to Will’s sleeping form beside him. “Missed my flight.”

“Well we need you back here. NOW,” She said and she hung up. 

Will rustled beside him. “CJ is very loud,” Will mumbled 

“I’m sorry about her,” Sam said gently. 

“Mmmm,” Will answered and snuggled back into a pillow. “Did we have sex last night?” 

“I don’t believe so- I think we fell asleep making out….” Sam looked at their fully clothed bodies and the lack of rumples in the sheets.

“Like horny teenagers we are,” Will rolled over to face Sam. “You should be getting back I guess.”

“I guess you’re right,” Sam said but made no motion to get up. Will’s glasses were still on his face but askew. This made Sam chuckle which made Will smile. 

“What is it?” Will asked but Sam kissed him instead of answering. 

It was slow at first, one ignoring the other’s morning breath until it became hot and heavy and Will put a hand on Sam’s chest. “Do you have- supplies?”

Sam nodded and pulled open a nightstand drawer, unceremoniously fishing out a crinkly plastic bag with condoms and lube still boxed with convenience store price stickers. 

It was messy and perfect. The way Will felt around him and responded to him. All simpering stifled moans that became deep pleased undeniable moans. Sam liked the way his lips quivered just before he came and the way his cock twitched in his hand as he stroked him off as he fucked him. 

It was over too quickly but it was all the time Sam had. Sam’s short shower was just long enough for Will to fall back asleep. He woke him with a kiss.

“Call me when you get back to DC,” Will said and then turned over to sleep some more.  
Startled by the abruptness and lack of sentimentality- “You’ve got to be out by eleven or they’ll charge me for another night-,” was all Sam could reply. 

Will grunted and Sam left. 

__

The plane touched down later than he would have liked to get back but that was time differences for you. CJ and Toby were immediately on him, frustrated by his lack of responsibility. 

He felt completely useless for the three hours he was at the office. Thump. He kept imagining the heat of Will below him and his breath fogging up his glasses. Thump THUMP. The breathy way he said Sam’s name was seared into his brain- THUMP THUMP THUMP-

Sam stood up and flew to Toby’s office.

“Oh good, I was afraid you’d died in there,” Toby said in a monotone, tossing the rubber ball between his hands now. 

“Sorry- the jet-lag is really getting to me,” Sam took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. 

“Oh, yeah? You look a little flush as well. Too much sunshine out there? I told CJ and I’m telling you, beaches are overrated.”

“You’re absolutely right, Toby.” Sam nodded. “Did you need something?”

“Did you finish fine tuning the remarks for tomorrow?” 

“Five minutes.”

He was done in four and a half.


End file.
